De Blanc et de Sang
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: Eowyn Dame de Rohan, un cœur de guerrier prisonnier d'un corps de femme, une main de fer dans un gant de velours n'a qu'un seul souhait : protéger sa terre et prouver sa valeur. Aragorn arrive et ses rêves se ravivent. Pour elle est alors venu le temps de se lever et de se battre.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Depuis un bout de temps l'idée de faire une fic avec pour base __Le Seigneur des Anneaux__ me trottait dans la tête ! Eowyn est mon personnage préféré et ça me fend un peu le cœur de voir que pas mal de gens ne l'aiment pas et lui préfère Arwen alors qu'ils n'ont vu que le film qui transforme la passive Arwen en guerrière... Bref, j'ai voulu approfondir le caractère de Eowyn, lui rendre hommage._

_En espérant que vous aimerez,_

_Bonne lecture,_

_PS : C'est un mélange livre-film et de mon imagination !:)_

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Edoras_

Il rampe comme un serpent, se glisse entre les pierres comme le vent froid et sa voix sifflante transperce le silence. Il a envahi le château, pris possession peu à peu de chaque espace vide. Elle n'est plus seule, l'ombre rôde. Ses pas ne sont plus solitaires dans les couloirs glacials, son souffle est dans son dos. Comme prêt à faire s'évaporer la faible lueur qui réside encore en son cœur. Il est aussi noir qu'elle est pâle, aussi laid qu'elle est belle, aussi lâche qu'elle est courageuse. Il veut la posséder, la briser, l'enchaîner à cette cage dorée où elle groupie dans l'ombre. Mais elle ne plie pas, reste droite. Il la poursuit sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que son bouclier de fierté se fendille et qu'elle s'enfuit dans son boudoir aux murs trop rapprochés.

Ses yeux bleus sont éteints, son cœur à l'agonie. Son oncle est au seuil de la mort, son cousin expire dans une chambre sombre, son frère a été banni et le serpent envenime ses jours où le soleil a perdu toute chaleur. Elle veut se lever, courir au dehors. Sentir la bise faire danser ses mèches blondes, sentir le vent la traverser comme pour faire entrer la liberté en elle. Elle veut combattre, faire face, briser ses barreaux d'argent qui la retiennent prisonnière à Edoras. Veut lever cette épée que la poussière recouvre dans un coffre en bois. Son cœur bat encore, la vigueur des hommes de la Marche coule dans ses veines. Femme à l'âme de guerrier, elle ne désire qu'une chose : jeter Grima au dehors du palais. Il doit partir, il empoisonne le Rohan, manipule son oncle devenu trop vite sénile. Elle veut laisser entrer cette lumière qui fane sur les marches du château. Faire renaître ce courage qui s'éteint dans la boue et la paille.

Mais elle est impuissante, subie l'autorité illusoire d'un oncle manipulé par le serpent. Elle est contrainte au silence. On lui a arraché ses ailes qui ne demandaient qu'à la porter vers l'horizon où combat Eomer, son frère. Le désespoir lui arrache des larmes amères. Son cœur bat encore mais il se flétrie entre ses murs, meurt lentement. Peu à peu, comme tombent les gouttes fines au printemps. Sa colère et sa volonté sont confinées dans sa chambre, réduites au silence dans ce monde où la femme n'a que sa place au foyer. La souffrance est terrible, la solitude plus encore. Elle est seule face au serpent, dernier rempart entre Grima et le trône de son peuple qui se meurt dans la cour. Dernier obstacle qui malgré le désespoir ne se brise pas, par fierté, par amour pour Edoras et le Rohan qu'elle veut protéger alors que tout s'effrite. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps encore elle tiendra. Ni comment elle réussit encore à résister aux mains avides de Grima. Chaque minutes est une victoire, chaque jour une bataille. Elle attend, déchirée par un courage latent qui couve en elle et un désespoir qui la ronge peu à peu. Elle est enfermée dans ce monde sans couleur où son détermination et sa bravoure se meurent.

L'ombre grandie à l'est.

Théodred pousse un dernier râle, sur son lit devenue froid. Mourant à l'ombre de la décadence de la maison du Rohan. Elle cache son visage, laissant couler la tristesse. Elle pleure son cousin, son ami, son compagnon de jeu. Elle pleure l'enfant qui a été comme un frère le jour où elle est arrivée à Edoras, orpheline. Elle pleure l'homme qui n'a pas vécu. Elle pleure sur cette guerre qui lui arrache ceux qu'elle aime, elle pleure sur l'absence de son frère, sur son insignifiance. Grima est là, présent, jouissant du spectacle de sa faiblesse. Il tente de s'emparer d'elle, de faire sienne sa fragile silhouette qui plie sous le poids du désespoir et pourtant reste forte par un sursaut d'une volonté qui ne périt pas.

Elle doit l'annoncer à son oncle. Sort sans bruit de la chambre redevenue silencieuse. Le poids de cette charge rend ses pas lourds et sa démarche lente. Théoden dans la grande salle du trône ne la reconnaît pas. Elle est pourtant sa nièce adorée qu'il a accueillie à la mort de ses parents alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans et son frère douze. Elle qui s'occupe de lui jour après jour alors qu'il perd la tête de plus en plus vite. Elle qui l'aime comme un père, qui veut lui prouver sa valeur. Elle qui lui annonce que son unique fils est mort. Mais il ne l'entend plus, il a perdu la raison, son esprit est englué dans les paroles empoisonnées du serpent. Grima ricane dans l'ombre. Que peut une femme face à celui qui peu à peu grignote les pouvoirs du roi ?

« Eowyn, fille de Rohan, susurre Grima de sa voix trainante, rodant autour d'elle comme un prédateur, Quelle tristesse dans vos beaux yeux… Vous êtes si fatiguée… Pâle comme un triste matin de printemps encore gelé par la dernière neige de l'hiver. Vous devriez vous reposer…

- Laissez-moi, serpent ! s'écrit-elle en se détournant de lui, la colère bouillonnant en elle, vos paroles sont du poison ! Laissez-moi seule !

- Mais vous êtes seule, Eowyn. »

Il attrape sa main, ses gestes sont mués par une fièvre et une envie qui effraient la jeune femme. Elle se détache violemment, dégoûtée par le contact de sa peau moite contre son poigné. Il tente de caresser ses longs cheveux blonds mais elle s'échappe vivement. L'air est devenu irrespirable, comme pollué par l'haleine pestilentielle du serpent. Elle étouffe, comme une fleur reléguée dans un coin sombre. Elle se hâte au dehors, fuyant ce malheur qui entrave son cœur.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur elle, et enfin elle respire l'air vif de Rohan, s'emplit les poumons de ce parfum de liberté. Ses yeux bleus parcourent la lande, vainement. Eomer n'est pas là, il ne reviendra pas. Son âme souffre à ce constat, le désespoir l'envahit. Soudain, comme pour répondre à son appel de détresse, quelques cavaliers se dessinent à l'horizon. Son cœur tressaille, mais il ne s'agit pas de son frère. Elle plisse les yeux : elle discerne à peine leurs visages mais en dénombre trois. Tout à coup, elle reconnaît l'un d'entre eux. Gandalf le Gris ! Le Magicien qui a tant de fois résolu de graves problèmes ! Tout à coup, quelque chose s'enflamme en elle. Quelque chose se réveille. Quelque chose que Grima a tenté de faire disparaître : sa détermination. L'espoir ranime une volonté émoussée par la solitude.

Elle se précipite à l'intérieur.

Elle les observe, postée à droite du trône d'or de son oncle ratatiné sur lui-même mais qui fixe avec autant d'attention qu'elle les étrangers s'approchant d'eux. L'un est de haute stature, élancé, blond, les traits fins et d'une beauté irréelle. Elle devine sans peine qu'il s'agit d'un elfe. A ses côtés, un improbable compagnon. L'exact contraire de l'elfe, petit, large et robuste, la mine bourrue, cheveux et barbe rousse emmêlés. Un nain. Il s'avance avec force vers Théoden. Les deux autres sont des hommes, Gandalf qui n'a pas changé depuis qu'elle l'a vu la première fois : les yeux toujours emplis de malice et de sagesse. L'autre lui semble étrangement familier, comme une légende qu'on reconnaît après avoir entendu ses exploits. Il est grand, brun et porte une barbe de plusieurs jours. Il semble fatigué et sal, pourtant ses yeux sombres brillent avec force. Sa démarche est assurée, le charisme des anciens rois paraît renaître en lui.

« Salut à toi roi Théoden, fils de Thengel. Je reviens car l'heure est sombre. La tempête se lève à l'est et si les amis ne se rassemblent pas, elle sera fatale aux peuples de la Terre du Milieu, fait Gandalf en s'inclinant devant son oncle. Mais votre hospitalité a quelque peu diminué depuis ma dernière visite, rajoute-il en voyant les regards froids des seigneurs de la Marche et de leur roi sur lui et ses compagnons.

- Gandalf ! Corbeau du malheur, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu en ces lieux. Mon accueil ne sera pas chaleureux à celui qui disparaît lorsque les mauvaises nouvelles s'abattent sur nous, réplique Théoden.

- Vous parlez avec justesse, Seigneur, se lève Grima sous les yeux colériques mais impuissants d'Eowyn qui comprend que les paroles du roi sont soufflées par le serpent. Partez Gandalf le Gris ! Vous apportez de mauvaises nouvelles, mais mauvaises nouvelles font mauvais hôte.

- Garde ta langue fourchu derrière tes dents, Grima ! rétorque Gandalf en brandissant son bâton. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vulgaire serviteur !

- Son bâton ! s'écrit soudain Langue de Serpent affolé, que quelqu'un lui retire son bâton ! Je vous avez interdit de les laisser entrer armés ! »

Eowyn voit alors Grima s'effondrer à terre, un murmure de Gandalf l'ayant évincé de son chemin. La jeune femme ne se prend pas de compassion pour ce serpent informe qui grogne sous la botte du nain, venue se poser contre son torse. Elle n'a plus d'yeux que pour le magicien qui retire son manteau de loques pour laisser apparaître une tunique d'un blanc si intense qu'elle doit en détourner son regard un instant.

« Levez-vous roi Théoden. Tout n'est pas sombre, je vous libère de l'emprise du magicien blanc. Vous êtes trop longtemps resté dans les ombres. »

Gandalf avance son bâton vers son oncle, marmonnant d'obscures paroles. Théoden se recroqueville dans son trône, comme un enfant apeuré. Soudain il se crispe et happe l'air comme incapable de respirer. Ses traits se tordent de douleur et Eowyn se jette sur le magicien. Paniquée.

« Non ! Arrêtez ! commence-t-elle avant d'être doucement arrêtée par l'homme à l'allure de roi qui lui intime du regard de ne pas agir.

- Regardez, lui murmure-t-il. »

Un ricanement s'échappe de la bouche sèche de son oncle, Eowyn ne reconnaît pas la voix de Théoden. Ce n'est pas le roi qui parle en cet instant. L'inquiétude lui serre la gorge tandis que les yeux exorbités, Théoden s'écrit :

« Partez Gandalf ! Le Rohan est mien ! »

- Retirez votre main de Théoden, Saroumane, rétorque le magicien avant de faire un nouveau pas en avant qui faire se tordre le roi sur son trône. »

Puis le silence se fait, un râle sourd et un soupir. Théoden vacille, Eowyn se libère de l'emprise de l'homme pour se précipiter au secours du vieillard. Mais à peine est-elle à ses côté pour le soutenir que ce n'est déjà plus un vieil homme. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillent de surprise alors que son oncle semble perdre des rides et ses traits fatigués. Retrouvant la stature qui sied à son véritable âge.

« Eowyn, c'est toi ? murmure-t-il en relevant son visage, posant ses yeux bleus sur la belle figure de la jeune femme. Eowyn…

- Mon oncle, chuchote-t-elle la voix nouée par des larmes qui lui piquent les yeux. »

Il l'a reconnue. Il se souvient de son visage. Elle sourit de joie pour la première fois depuis le départ de son frère. Elle commence à comprendre, Saroumane a profité de la vieillesse de Théoden pour l'asservir à son serviteur Grima. Il l'a rendu sénile pour s'emparer de ses terres. Le vieux roi retrouvant sa vigueur, se détache de sa nièce. Il fait face à ses hommes et aux voyageurs qui le regardent émerveillés. Eowyn jette un regard sombre au serpent qui tente de s'échapper. Son regard bleu croise le sien noir. C'est leur dernier affrontement et elle le gagne. Il baisse les yeux tandis que le nain le maintient encore au sol. Théoden l'ignore, se lève lentement comme pour reprendre possession d'un corps qui n'a pas été le sien depuis longtemps.

« Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leur ancienne force s'ils empoignaient la garde de votre lame, conseille Gandalf en souriant.

- Mon Seigneur, s'avance Hama le bras droit du roi en tenant l'épée. »

Théoden approche sa main, craintif, de l'objet. La pose doucement sur la garde avant de raffermir sa poigne et de dégainer. Ses yeux retrouvent leur force en même temps que son corps alors qu'il lève son épée. Il se retourne vers Gandalf, reconnaissant, et pose enfin son regard sur Grima qui est encore à terre, les yeux exorbités par l'horreur. Le roi s'avance, Eowyn frémit. Comme prise de peur que le serpent retrouve son emprise sur son oncle, mais il n'en est rien, Théoden tend sa main vers Langue de Serpent. Sa voix rocailleuse retentie dans la salle.

« Grima, ne vous laissez plus asservir pas le magicien blanc. Dégagez-vous de son emprise et combattons ensemble. Je vous pardonne car moi-même je suis tombé sous son joug. »

Grima se relève lentement, les observe tous de ses petits yeux noirs perçant avant d'arrêter son regard sur ce roi qu'il a manipulé depuis si longtemps. Son regard se met à étinceler de malice et de méchanceté faisant reculer certains hommes. Il découvre ses dents et ricane. Dans un souffle sifflant il crache au pied de Théoden, puis se précipite dans les escaliers, fuyant un Rohan qui se relève avec le réveil de son roi.

« Laissez le partir ! Veillez à ce qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne mais ne le blessez ni le retenez, déclare Théoden. Il n'est plus de temps pour les traîtres. Venez vous rafraichir maintenant mes hôte, du moins autant que la hâte le permet. »

Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures que son oncle s'est retiré avec Gandalf et ses compagnons dont Eowyn a appris les noms grâces aux murmures des Rohirims qui discutent dans la grande salle. Legolas et Gimli, le nain et l'elfe sont deux princes de leurs espèces mais ce ne sont pas eux qui ont le plus suscités l'attention de la jeune femme… L'homme à la prestance de roi est en fait le dernier héritier du trône du Gondor, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn. Le descendant d'Isildur. Elle a été instantanément fascinée par ce nom emplie de mystères et de hauts faits.

Maintenant que le serpent s'est enfuit, les rideaux ont été arraché laissant entrer la lumière dans le château et dans les yeux d'Eowyn. Son désespoir la quitte peu à peu tandis que grandit l'impatience de revoir Eomer que son oncle a envoyé chercher alors qu'il chevauche vers le nord. Son frère revient à Edoras. Elle l'attend, impassible, sur la terrasse de pierres qui surplombe la plaine rocailleuse du Rohan. Elle sait qu'il ne sera de retour que dans quelques heures mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'observer l'horizon à s'en user les yeux. Soudain, des pas viennent briser la quiétude de cette fin d'après-midi. La jeune femme se retourne pour accueillir Aragorn et sa haute stature.

« Que faîtes-vous Dame de Rohan à la merci de ce vent froid ? s'enquit-il doucement en se postant ses côtés.

- Mon frère sera bientôt de retour, répond-elle avant de demander tristement, mon oncle a-t-il appris pour mon cousin ?

- Théodred recevra les honneurs dus à son rang ce soir, fait-il, le roi est attristé et ne désire plus que venger son fils.

- Il souhaite partir au combat ? s'exclame-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- L'armée de Saroumane quitte l'Isengar et se dirige sur le Rohan, explique Aragorn. Rentrez Dame Eowyn, votre frère ne saurait apprécier que vous tombiez malade, le Rohan aura besoin de vous en l'absence du roi.

- Je ne désire pas rester en arrière, bouillonne Eowyn, ma rôle est de défendre mon peuple. Je ne crains ni la mort, ni la peur, si c'est pour protéger ma terre.

- Que craignez-vous donc, murmure le rodeur.

- Une cage, réplique-t-elle avec fermeté, restée derrière des barreaux jusqu'à ce que l'usure et l'âge les acceptent et que toutes formes de courage aient disparu irrévocablement.

- Cela ne sera pas, assure-t-il après un bref instant de silence. »

Il l'entraîne alors à l'intérieur, la faisant trembler alors qu'il frôle juste son bras. Elle ne comprend pas sa propre réaction et manque de rougir. Elle le quitte ensuite pour aller trouver le roi. Il est en compagnie des hauts seigneurs Rohirims et de Gandalf. En la voyant attendre qu'il l'autorise à parler, Théoden annonce alors qu'en son absence, se sera Dame Eowyn au cœur intrépide et ferme qui dirigera le peuple de Rohan.

Face à cette déclaration, elle se tait, s'incline. Ne se rebelle pas contre l'autorité masculine qui domine sa condition de femme. Elle refoule sa rage de ne pouvoir se battre pour protéger son peuple. Au lieu de cela elle devra attendre, la peur au ventre, le retour de l'armée.

Puis, le roi ordonne qu'on organise un banquet pour la mise au tombeau de son fils, comme le veut la tradition. Mais même si la fête se doit d'être joyeuse, la jeune femme devine dans le regard de son oncle des étoiles de tristesse.

Le soir tombe sur Edoras, Théodred repose maintenant en paix aux côtés de ses prestigieux ancêtres. Alors que le banquet va bientôt commencer, Eowyn s'approche du roi, l'attention des Rohirims est captée par les gestes rituelles qui suivent.

« _Ferthu Théoden hal_ ! dit-elle, Recevez cette coupe et buvez aux moments heureux. Que la santé vous accompagne à l'aller et au retour ! »

Puis, elle passe parmi les hauts seigneurs qui boivent chacun à leur tour à la coupe, pour que la chance les accompagne au combat. Les yeux de la jeune femme se mettent à briller lorsque vient le tour d'Aragorn, son admiration est visible et elle sent poindre en elle un sentiment nouveau alors que le rôdeur lui rend la coupe. Elle ne s'appesantie pas plus sur la rougeur et le désir qui naissent en elle : les Héraults annoncent le retour d'Eomer. Elle pose la coupe vivement alors qu'entre dans la grande salle son frère, fourbu mais rayonnant. Elle oublie les convenances et se précipite vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'odeur de paille et de genet de son frère l'embaume tandis qu'il lui rend gauchement son étreinte en lui murmurant son affection. Puis elle se détache en un sourire et se fond dans le fond de la pièce tandis que l'assemblée, exclusivement composée d'hommes, lève son verre à la santé du roi, à la loyauté d'Eomer, au repos de Théodred et aux batailles de demain.

La jeune femme se retire, les gens de son sexe ne participent pas à ce genre de festivité. Sa colère de rester enchaîner à Edoras se tarie alors que ses pensées se tournent vers le retour de son frère, de son oncle et le départ de Grima Langue de Serpent. Elle reprend espoir en ces temps pourtant sombres et prie pour que l'ombre qui s'efface en elle ne reprenne plus cette place qu'elle a occupé. Elle s'enferme dans sa chambre où l'attend un travail d'aiguilles qu'elle n'a jamais commencé. Les activités féminines ne l'on jamais attirée, elle a toujours préféré courir dans la lande, monter à cheval et apprendre à manier une épée.

Par la fenêtre, elle regarde une dernière fois le paysage de cette terre qu'elle aime tant et ne peut pourtant parcourir à sa guise, puis elle se glisse sous ses couvertures. Ses pensées sont peuplées d'exploits et de hauts faits qu'Aragorn a réveillés. Son nom résonne en elle, excitant son âme et son envie de se battre pour son peuple. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ressent pour lui, c'est trop nouveau, trop étrange pour qu'elle puisse mettre un mot dessus. Ce qu'elle sait en revanche, c'est qu'elle veut combatte à ses côtés. Mais ce courage est encore bâillonné, non plus par Grima, mais par sa condition de femme dans ce monde pour hommes.

Elle retient des larmes de rage.

* * *

_J'espère que les fans du livre ne me tiendront pas rigueur de mes écarts par rapport à la trame et que les fans du film l'ont retrouvé, certaines répliques sont tirés du livre lui-même (rendons à Tolkien ce qui appartient à Tolkien)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à vous,_

_Le chapitre qui suit relate les prémices de la bataille sur les plaines du Gondor j'espère que vous aimerez et que l'esprit de ce roman reste encore présent... Et que l'on retrouve Eowyn ! :)_

_Merci pour les reviews,_

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Attente_

Les lances sont à leurs mains, les épées à leurs ceintures. Les boucliers aux bras et les armures aux corps. Les casques d'argent étincellent sous le soleil de l'aurore. Les chevaux piaffent dans la cour où une brume s'est déposée. Elle, droite et froide, est plantée sur la terrasse et les observe. Son cœur bat à l'unisson avec leurs chants de victoire et de hauts faits qu'ils espèrent gagner durant les batailles qui s'annoncent. Théoden s'avance sur sa monture brune, les discussions se taisent. Les yeux se lèvent sur la chevelure blonde parsemée de mèches argentées du roi.

« Compagnons, aujourd'hui notre terre est menacée. Aujourd'hui, on pille nos villages et on abuse de nos femmes. Nous ne tolérerons pas plus longtemps une telle infamie en Rohan ! Aujourd'hui est le jour où le Rohan se relève pour montrer qu'il est encore puissant ! Rohirrims, en avant ! »

Des rugissements après les paroles du roi retentissent. L'instant suivant, les cavaliers enfourchent leurs montures, la bannière de Rohan est levée. Un fougueux cheval blanc au galop, déterminé et prêt à tout pour vaincre. Eomer lève son regard clair vers elle, il lui sourit. Elle lève sa main pâle dans sa direction, le cœur en pièces. Gandalf est au devant au côté du roi qui part l'âme en paix de savoir son peuple entre les mains de sa chère nièce. Elle repère Aragorn qui lui adresse un signe de tête. Elle sent son sang s'échauffer de plaisir. Il l'a regardée, elle, avant de partir au combat. Comme les hommes regardent l'être aimé avant d'affronter la mort. Elle baisse les yeux, rougit. Lorsqu'elle entend le pas des chevaux qui s'éloignent dans la lande, elle relève le regard et fait face au soleil qui apparaît à l'horizon. Edoras se vide de ses guerriers et la laisse seule, elle, la jeune femme au cœur d'homme. Une fois de plus. Sans un bruit, dans sa robe blanche légère, elle rentre dans le château. Le poids de la couronne alourdit sa démarche gracieuse.

Les jours passent, la mélancolie chante en elle au rythme des longues heures d'attente. Les minutes s'égrainent en une douloureuse lenteur. Elle a promis d'attendre le cinquième jour avant de vider Eodras et d'amener les femmes, enfants et vieillards au refuge de Dunharrow, dans les montagnes. Elle a pour ordre de les protéger, de donner la mort pour préserver la vie. Elle supervise les préparatifs pour quitter Edoras, avec calme. Elle se veut rassurante lorsque les femmes pleurent en apprenant le départ. Elle se veut forte pour ce peuple derrière elle, qui a besoin d'un roc auquel s'accrocher dans les tumultes de la peur. Elle est inquiète pour sa famille et pour Aragorn. Elle bouillonne de rage en se sachant passive alors que la guerre se déchaîne au loin. Elle maudit cette nature qui l'a faite femme. Qui l'a faite faible. On entre dans son boudoir où elle goute à quelques instants d'une liberté qui se fait rare avec le nouveau rôle qui lui incombe.

« Dame Eowyn, s'incline un soldat, nous sommes prêts à partir.

- Faîtes sceller mon cheval, ordonne-t-elle, j'arrive.

- Bien ma Dame. »

Elle se tourne vers sa fenêtre, observe le cinquième jour qui se lève. Faisant palpiter son corps d'inquiétude. Les rayons caressent son visage pâle, le vent fait danser ses cheveux d'or. Elle hume ce parfum de genet et de terre. Elle hume l'odeur de Rohan, de cette terre qu'elle veut protéger et qu'elle doit abandonner pour fuir à Dunharrow. Parce qu'elle a promis, parce qu'elle s'est soumise. Elle se détourne avec tristesse et sort au dehors, quitte sa demeure. Elle enfile son manteau brun, et monte sur Windfola, sa jument blanche. Elle n'emporte rien avec elle, juste son amertume et les souvenirs de ce lieu qui a été le théâtre de son enfance. Seule son épée l'accompagne, endormie et cachée sur les couvertures de sa selle. Vestige de rêves qu'elle doit oublier.

Les femmes et enfants aident les vieillards, la marche est lente. Elle les soutient, les encourage parce que c'est son devoir, tout en souhaitant être loin au côté d'Aragorn et Eomer. Ses pensées la portent par de-là la lande, où elle imagine le bruit de la bataille, de la mort et des exploits. Elle reste droite, ne laisse pas passer sa tristesse. Une femme enceinte peine, elle la fait monter sur sa jument avec un petit garçon éreinté. Elle marche dans la boue, au côté de son peuple, elle relève un vieil homme, encourage les enfants. Les soldats tout autour observent les alentours, prêts à toute attaque. Elle, elle accomplie son devoir qui n'est pas celui qu'elle voudrait.

Le vent se fait froid. Elle ordonne qu'on monte un camp, fait le tour des dispositions prises par les soldats. Vérifie que tout va aller pour le mieux. Elle regarde le feu qui danse dans la nuit, observe son peuple qui dort. Elle caresse la garde de son épée dissimulée sous sa cape, laisse son esprit divaguer sur ce qu'aurait été sa vie si la nature l'avait faîte homme. La fatigue a alors raison d'elle, et l'entraîne dans un sommeil profond, à peine est-elle emmitouflée dans une couverture. Le froid du soir ne dérange pas son repos.

« Dame Eowyn, l'appelle une voix. Dame Eowyn !

- Que se passe-t-il ? fait-elle en se réveillant brusquement.

- Nous devrions repartir, l'orage se lève, explique le chef des gardes.

- Faîtes lever le camp, nous partons sur l'heure, ordonne-t-elle en se levant. »

Elle se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, ses yeux bleus glacier si triste la fixent, accusateurs. Elle aurait dû les accompagner, elle aurait dû lever son épée et se battre, au lieu de plier. Elle tresse ses longs cheveux d'or et enfile son manteau. La bise fait danser ses mèches rebelles, le vent fait valser sa robe alors qu'elle sort en frissonnant de sa tente. L'aube n'est pas encore là et déjà son peuple se lève, encore fatigué de leur marche de la veille. Elle a un pincement au cœur en voyant la grandeur d'avant de la maison de Rohan fatiguée, essoufflée.

En fin de journée, alors que le tonnerre éclate et que la pluie se déverse sur la terre, Dunharrow apparaît enfin. Le refuge est niché sur le plateau qui surplombe Edoras et la lande, il ne s'agit que de ruines et de colonnes informes mais elles rendent l'entrain aux femmes et aux vieillards. Les enfants courent entre les pierres, et leurs rires se répercutent contre les parois des montagnes. On monte les tentes dans la précipitation, Eowyn est la dernière à se mettre à l'abri. Une fois réchauffée, elle sort son épée, en caresse la lame brillante. Elle se lève, fait quelques passes, virevolte, imagine des ennemis imaginaires et se prend à vouloir être attaquer pour prouver sa valeur. Quelques heures passent avant qu'elle ne se glisse dans ses draps, elle a du organiser les diverses formalités. De plus en plus sa responsabilité de régente commence à lui peser et elle se demande ce qu'il se passerait si le roi et son frère ne revenaient pas. Elle serait à la tête du Rohan, la dernière héritière. Mais elle ne veut pas de ce titre ! Elle veut être libre, briser ses chaînes dorées et partir à l'aventure. Découvrir le monde qui s'offre à ses yeux. Elle ne trouve pas le sommeil, ses pensées sont sur le champ de bataille à s'inquiéter pour sa famille et Aragorn. Le manque de nouvelles la ronge peu à peu tandis qu'elle imagine des scènes macabres où leurs corps ensanglantés se meurent.

Soudain, le cor retentit, elle se réveille en sursaut et sort précipitamment de sa tente en ayant à peine pris le temps de mettre en manteau pour cacher son corps qu'on devine à travers sa chemise de nuit légère. Le soleil est couché à l'horizon et la lune resplendit mais ce n'est pas la beauté de ce spectacle qui capte son attention et celle de premières personnes debout. L'armée est là, les casques d'argent et les lances apparaissent à l'entrée du campement. Eowyn se précipite, en oublie son rang, son cœur tambourine d'inquiétude et ses yeux les cherchent.

« Eowyn, s'écrie une voix.

- Eomer, souffle-t-elle en l'apercevant qui descend de sa monture pour se précipiter vers elle. Tu vas bien…

- Ma chère sœur, l'étreint-il.

- Le roi ? Aragorn ? demande-t-elle en lui attrapant les mains. Que s'est-t-il passé ?

- Ils se portent bien et ont combattu vaillamment, la rassure son frère. Ne t'inquiète pas, Thoéden viendra te voir plus tard. Nous avons vaincu, un banquet sera dresser en l'honneur nos morts. Peux-tu t'en charger ma sœur ? »

Elle acquiesce, incapable de prononcer une seule parole tant le soulagement l'inonde. Son frère et elle s'enfonce dans la foule de soldats. Des cris, des pleurs de joie et d'horreur, des bras qui se serrent, des baisers qu'on échange, tout n'est plus qu'un méli-mélo d'émotions et de sensations. Elle n'a pas le droit d'entrer dans la tente de son oncle car elle est interdite aux femmes durant les réunions. Elle va attendre encore une fois, parce que c'était son rôle. Mais l'impatience d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé en détails, d'entendre les récits des combats et de pouvoir parler à Aragorn qu'elle a à peine entrevue, rendent toute attente intolérable.

Enfin ils sortent, mais ni son frère ni son oncle ne viennent la quérir. Dépitée, elle s'en retourne à sa tente, le cœur serré. C'est alors qu'Aragorn vient s'enquérir de sa santé. Un sourire triste s'épanouit sur ses lèvres et elle lui demande de tout lui conter. Il la conduit aux tables installées où les hommes mangent et elle s'assoit à droite de son oncle. Toute son attention est captée par le rôdeur. Il n'y a plus que sa voix et son regard. Les yeux bleus d'Eowyn brillent d'admiration à l'entente du récit de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, du massacre de leurs ennemis et de la charge de Théoden et de ses cavaliers. Son cœur bat au rythme des paroles d'Aragorn comme vivant les évènements au fur et à mesure qu'il les lui raconte. Voyant les mines fatiguées et tirées des Rohirims, elle se lève et déclare :

« Seigneurs, la fatigue a surement raison de vos dernière forces ! Des lits vous attendent, que j'espère assez confortables même s'ils ont été fait à la hâte. Demain, vous aurez un meilleur logement.

- Ne vous préoccupez pas de mes compagnons et moi-même, nous partons sur le champ, lui dit Aragorn tandis que le reste des hommes se lèvent à la recherche de leurs couches.

- Que se passe-t-il Seigneur Aragorn, vous ne pouvez donc attendre les lueurs de l'aube avant de nous quitter ?

- Nous devons emprunter les Chemins des Morts, ce soir même Ma Dame. »

Eowyn recule et pâlit. Ses beaux traits se contactent de douleur et elle reste silencieuse une minute, le temps de se rappeler toutes les légendes horribles qu'on lui a raconté à propos de ce chemin dans la montagne dont nul n'est jamais revenu.

« Vous recherchez la mort Seigneur Aragorn ? souffle-t-elle enfin. Aucun vivant ne peut marcher sur ce chemin !

- Je vais en effet risquer de perdre la vie mais il en va de la survie du Gondor, lui répond-t-il doucement, Je ne peux passer outre mes obligations, j'ai trop longtemps fuit mes responsabilités.

- C'est de la folie ! Je vous en pris, restez ici et chevauchez aux côté de mon frère, fait-elle la peur contactant son corps.

- Ce n'est pas de la folie, car je prends un chemin en connaissance de cause. »

Ils se taisent un instant. Aragorn admire sa fragile silhouette blanche et ses yeux qui s'enflamment soudain.

« Si vous devez partir, laissez-moi venir avec vous, dit-elle avec détermination, Je ne veux plus me cacher dans les collines, j'affronterai le danger et vous aiderai !

- Votre devoir est de rester auprès de votre peuple.

- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de devoir, s'écrie-t-elle. Je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends ! Serais-je toujours laissée en arrière à préparer le retour des guerriers et veiller sur leurs maisons tandis qu'ils se battent pour protéger une terre que j'aime tout autant ?

- Vous êtes utile et même si vos exploits ne seront pas loués dans les légendes, sans vous les nôtres n'auraient pas été possibles.

- Toutes vos paroles n'ont donc pour but que de me dire que je suis une femme et que mon rôle est de rester à attendre car il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur ce que vous laissez en arrière ? Je ne suis pas faible ! Je sais me battre, argumente-t-elle.

- Restez, assène-t-il alors que son être se brise, vous n'avez rien à faire sur cette route.

- Vos compagnons non plus, fait-elle, et tout comme moi ils ne veulent pas être séparés de vous parce qu'ils vous aiment !

- Ce n'est qu'une ombre que vous aimez Dame Eowyn, fait-il d'un ton désolé, je ne peux vous offrir ce que vous attendez de moi. »

Elle recule, le souffle coupé puis se détourne, le cœur brisé. Elle s'enfuit vers sa tente et s'effondre sur son lit pour enfin laisser les larmes couler. Ses pleurs sont amers, son refus la brûle. Lui non plus ne croit pas en elle. L'homme qu'elle aime ne l'a pas libérée de ses chaînes, il a rejeté l'amour qu'elle lui offrait. Elle suffoque, comme si le guerrier qui dort en elle tentait de prendre le pouvoir en étouffant sa condition de femme. Toute son admiration pour Aragorn s'effondre. Il n'a pas vu qui elle était, il ne l'a pas acceptée. Les sanglots inondent ses joues pâles et son cœur sombre.

L'aube colore le ciel, enflamme les montagnes. Tout le monde dort encore mais pas elle. Elle n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, ressassant ses émotions. Elle a pris sa décision. Elle partira avec eux. Forte de cette résolution, elle enfile sa tenue de cavalière et ceint son épée d'argent à sa taille. Elle met ses bottes et tresse ses longs cheveux d'or puis se glisse au dehors. Le campement dort encore, elle repère facilement Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli qui s'apprêtent à partir. Elle se précipite vers eux, l'elfe et le nain se taisent et c'est le fils d'Aratorn qui s'avance vers elle.

« Adieu Dame de Rohan, fait-il doucement comme pour ne pas la briser.

- Je vous en supplie laissez-moi vous accompagner, s'écrie-t-elle, en se laissant tomber à genoux, je ne serais pas un poids !

- Non Ma Dame. Vous devez rester, il lui prend la main et y déposa un baiser, Adieu. »

- Elle ne réplique rien, les regardant disparaître sur le chemin des Morts. Chaque pas qu'ils font, la fait un peu plus bouillir de colère. Ses mains se crispent et lorsqu'elle ne les voit plus, elle retourne à sa tente. Personne ne vit cette séparation, personne ne vit la fière et ferme Eowyn pleurer.

Théoden est venue quérir sa nièce, celle-ci est encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire mais ne se dérobe pas à sa tâche. Le roi pose un regard affectueux sur celle qu'il considère comme sa fille. Soudain, lorsque son regard croise celui d'Eowyn, il croit voir des larmes.

« Eowyn, fait-il en s'avança vers elle. Tout va bien ?

- Tout va bien mon oncle, répond-t-elle en souriant faiblement. Mon cœur se réjouit de votre retour.

- Tu semble fatiguée, reprend-t-il en posant sa mains sur sa joue.

L- e voyage a été long jusqu'à Dunharrow, la route a été pénible pour des gens arrachés à leurs foyer. »

Elle ment avec tant de vigueur qu'il ne se rend pas compte que l'origine de sa fatigue et de son chagrin est toute autre. Et ainsi passent les jours, Eowyn fait connaissance avec le Hobbit Merry qui lui conte les exploits de la communauté de l'anneau pour égailler ses jours devenus gris et plus désespérés. Elle perd goût à tout, la vie n'a plus d'importance si c'est pour rester sagement près du feu et regarder périr ceux qui lui sont chers. Théoden a reçu des nouvelles : la guerre a commencé au Gondor. Ils s'y rendront dès le lendemain à l'aube. Elle prépare un équipement pour le Hobbit qui la remercie chaleureusement, heureux de pouvoir se battre comme le font Sam, Froddon et certainement Pippin. Elle devra rester, elle le sait car Théoden lui a donné les rennes de son royaume une nouvelle fois. Elle est enchaînée à son devoir.

Eowyn se regarde dans le miroir qui trône dans sa tente. Elle regarde cette femme qu'elle exècre, elle regarde son impuissance, son cœur brisé par Aragorn et sa vie noire de regrets et de tristesse. Elle se regarde, et se sent faible et inutile. Elle souhaite mourir, mourir honorablement. Sa volonté qui a tenue bon face à Grima, face à Aragorn et à son devoir, s'effrite. Elle se meurt lentement, mais veut briller avant de lâcher son dernier souffle. Un sursaut de détermination la secoue, la réveille, la sort de sa mélancolie. _Eowyn ! Eowyn !_ Tes rêves sont là, la gloire n'attend que toi. Brise cette cage et va, va là où la mort t'attend avec l'honneur et la reconnaissance de ta bravoure.

Elle natte ses cheveux, et s'habille sans bruit. Elle court à la baraque des armures et se revêt d'une cote de mailles trop large. Elle enfile avec peine une armure qui l'alourdit et ceint son épée qui n'a pas encore goûté à la saveur du sang. Elle cache sa féminité et ses formes. Elle pose, pour finir, un casque d'argent sur sa tête et en sortant de la tente, elle soupire de contentement. Personne ne la reconnaît. Ni son frère, ni les gardes, ni son oncle, ni Merry. Eowyn se rend compte alors qu'elle est libre de tout devoir. Elle est un soldat de la Marche maintenant, une vierge guerrière qui va chercher la mort au combat pour défendre la Terre du Milieu et la maison de Rohan. Elle va accomplir ce qu'elle considère comme son véritable devoir.

L'aurore n'est pas encore là, et les troupes se rassemblent déjà. Eowyn a le cœur qui tambourine de peur de se faire découvrir. Elle monte en selle sur Windfola et espère qu'on ne ferait aucune réflexion sur son allure chétive. Elle chante avec les hommes, et en elle tout vibre. Tout se fait clair et elle se prend à sourire : elle est là où elle veut être. Auprès des soldats pour lutter contre la menace qui gronde à l'Est, auprès de sa famille pour les accompagner jusqu'au bout, plus proche de ses rêves qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Elle n'a pas peur.

Soudain, son regard se porte sur un Merry, dépité. Il est silencieux et triste sur le bas côté. Elle reconnaît la tristesse et le désespoir qui enveloppe le Hobbit, elle y voit les siens. Théoden a du refuser de l'emmener. Sans réfléchir, elle l'attrape et le hisse de toutes ses forces sur sa monture. Il cri de stupeur mais ne se débat pas.

« Aucune bonne volonté ne devrait être refusé, dit-elle tout bas en le recouvrant de sa cape. Plus un mot !

- Merci, souffle Merry sans chercher à en savoir plus. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Eowyn s'en va, quitte le foyer où est son rôle, se rebelle contre l'autorité masculine, brise la cage et les chaînes pour s'envoler vers son destin. Peu importe qu'elle meurt car personne ne la voit comme elle est, peut importe qu'elle souffre si c'est pour cette terre recouverte de genets qu'elle aime tant. Peu importe ce qui arrivera si c'est pour elle le moyen d'avoir enfin la place dont elle a toujours rêvé.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou,_

_Me revoilà avec la suite plus courte et moins bien par rapport aux autres (certainement parce que c'est une bataille et que l'action n'a jamais été mon fort...)_

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et aimerez quand même ^^_

_Bonne lecture_

_PS : Merci à Aliete pour son soutien et sa patience ;)_

_PPS : Faramir n'apparait pas dans ce chapitre je suis désolée... Mais dans le prochain par contre c'est certain ! :)_

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Un combat de guerrier pour devenir une femme_

Le vent balaye la plaine, emmenant jusqu'à à elle l'odeur des chairs brûlées et des cendres parfumés de douleur. L'herbe si verte a pris la teinte rouge de ce sang qui se déverse. Les rayons du soleil qui apparaissent à l'horizon, dévoilent à ses yeux bleus la masse grouillante d'orks qui se massent devant la cité Blanche. Eowyn retient son souffle, l'horreur de la bataille la frappe de plein fouet. Son regard s'abime à regarder les corps démembrés, ses oreilles se déchirent à écouter les cris des blessés s'accrochant à une vie qui les fuit, son nez ne sent plus que la poussière de fatigue et de souffrance. La mort embrasse les lèvres des guerriers qui closent leurs yeux.

Les Hommes s'élèvent une dernière fois contre la menace destructrice drapée de noir qui s'avance vers Minas Tirith. Telle la vague furieuse d'un océan déchainé souhaitant recouvrir un phare brillant encore alors que les ténèbres obscurcissent tout. Eowyn tremble alors que le cor du Rohan retentie dans la plaine. Les hommes du Gondor, épuisés, se tournent vers les cavaliers de Théoden se détachant sur la crête. La jeune femme retient son souffle alors que l'espoir des hommes s'embrase. Sa main se crispe sur la garde de son épée. Merry est aussi tremblant qu'elle. Il murmure un « Dame Eowyn » mais elle lui intime ne plus parler. Personne n'a découvert sa véritable identité, ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Mais nul ne leur prête attention, à eux deux, la paire de cavaliers chétifs pour un unique cheval. A eux qui iront certainement rejoindre leurs ancêtres avant que la nuit ne tombe sur la plaine rouge.

Le roi lève alors son épée vers le ciel couleur sang. Sa voix s'élève et retentie dans toutes les fibres de la jeune femme. L'adrénaline monte en puissance dans son être. Peur et excitation, terreur et détermination, désespoir et courage se mêlent en elle. Elle a du mal à saliver, l'approche imminente du combat la paralyse. Merry lève son regard vers elle et tente de lui sourire pour la rassurer. En vain, il pose sa main sur la sienne et elle lui lance un faux regard calme. Elle n'est pas seule dans cette bataille, dans ce combat pour trouver la mort accompagnée de gloire et d'exploits. Les rayons du soleil font briller les casques et armures d'argent. Les chevaux piaffent et leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson. Le chant de la mort retentie dans la plaine.

« Cavaliers de Rohan, crie Théoden en leur faisant face. Aujourd'hui est peut être le dernier jour des Hommes, peut être allons-nous rejoindre ceux qui sont morts. C'est surement la fin de ce monde tel que nous le connaissons. C'est peut être la fin de tout. Mais nous nous battrons ! Le Rohan ne faillera pas à l'heure la plus sombre de notre histoire ! C'est la gloire éternelle de Rohan que nous gravons dans le roc aujourd'hui. Vers notre destin ! Le destin de notre race que nous affronteront ensemble ! Cavaliers de Rohan, _à Minas Tirith_ !»

Les hurlements d'assentiment retentissent, on s'encourage, on se soutient. La solidarité est presque palpable, tout comme la peur. Eowyn joint sa voix claire à celle des autres. En cet instant, elle transcende son être, ne fait plus qu'un avec la Cavalerie de Rohan. Elle fait partie d'un tout, elle fait partie de l'histoire. Elle est à sa place. Soudain, la Charge est lancée. Le roi s'élance, suivie par le Rohan, vers l'armée Ork. Windolfa part au galop, Eowyn et Merry hurlent d'une même voix, comme pour se donner le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de leurs actes. Son cœur bat au rythme de la course de sa jument. Effréné. Il s'envole alors qu'elle soulève sa lance. Il palpite de peur alors que le choc entre les deux armées se fait imminent. Malgré la terreur, elle ne pense qu'à accomplir un devoir qu'elle sait sien. Il n'y a plus de bruit, juste les battements de son jeune cœur et sa respiration saccadée par l'adrénaline.

La rencontre est un choc. Une déchirure. Eowyn en a le souffle qui se coupe, les entrailles qui se serrent, les muscles qui se tendent. Son bras envoie sa lance, elle ne regarde pas si elle a atteint une cible. Son épée blanche fend l'air, le fer clair se colore de pourpre. Elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle prend des vies. La petite fleur de Rohan est devenue une rose aux épines empoisonnées. Son arme chante, s'abat sur les corps et les bras. Le blanc de l'innocence devient carmin. Le voile de l'enfance s'envole découvrant l'horreur de la guerre. De l'homme. La face cachée de ce que les exploits glorifient. Eowyn a le bras qui tremble, la vaillance qui fléchit. Le rouge tâche son âme, le rouge tâche son cœur. Le rouge l'engloutit dans sa tourmente et la bataille assombrit ses pensées. Elle ne pense pas à son devoir, elle a peur. Peur de mourir dans l'anonymat, peur de mourir sans cette gloire chère à son cœur. De trépasser sans atteindre la transcendance de la femme qu'elle est. De ne pas être reconnue en tant que guerrière.

Elle ne sait plus si c'est la folie ou la bravoure qui la pousse au plus profond de la bataille. Elle ne sait plus où sont les autres cavaliers, ni si Théoden et Eomer se battent avec la force et la prestance qui sied à leurs rangs de meneurs de Rohan. Eowyn se bat avec la force du désespoir d'un condamné à mort. A chaque ennemi qui tombe, un autre prend sa place. A chaque mort que la jeune femme donne, une vie se dresse à nouveau contre elle. La résistance qui s'oppose à sa lame ne faiblit pas tandis que ses propres forces se restreignent. Les cris des Orks lui arrachent les tympans, les guerriers Rohirims qui se meurent attisent son anéantissement. Sa salive est amère. Elle n'arrive plus à l'avaler tant sa gorge est nouée. Chaque coup qui lui est asséné, chaque épée qui se lève sur elle, chaque regard haineux qui se pose sur elle pourrait être le dernier. Elle lève les yeux, et tout n'est qu'un immense chaos. Merry à ses côtés semble se déchainer, du mieux que lui permettent ses bras courts mais forts.

Elle voit avec horreur les olifants piétiner les troupes, ennemies et alliées. Elle a le cœur qui palpite de terreur, les bras qui tremblent. Son courage de femme trop longtemps bâillonnée bouillonne et la fait surpasser une peur qui rugit dans tout son être. Elle hurle à son compagnon de s'accrocher et galope, épée au vent, en direction des énormes animaux. Son bras manque de se déboiter lorsque sa lame percute la jambe d'un olifant. Elle hurle avant de constater qu'elle a handicapé l'animal. Un sourire de fierté se dessine et Merry crie à la victoire. Soudain, elle voit son oncle s'avancer vers le roi sorcier et dégainer une épée d'un bras affaibli par le combat qui fait rage. Elle a envie de lui crier d'arrêter cette folie mais elle connaît cet entêtement Rohirim. Elle connaît la ténacité de sa famille. Elle a peur pour lui. Pas pour son roi mais pour Théoden, son oncle.

Elle accourt à lui, une vague d'Ork la fait tomber à terre et avec horreur elle constate que Merry est hors de vue. Plus paniquée pour le vieil homme qui se mesure à un suppo de Sauron, Eowyn court à son oncle. Trop tard. Le roi tombe au sol, elle crie. Ce n'est pas le cri d'une femme mais celui d'une âme qui se glace. D'un cœur qui hurle. Les ailes lui poussent, en un instant elle est entre les deux combattants, son arme menaçante en direction du sorcier noir. Ses yeux bleus brillent de courage et de colère, son être tremble de peur mais son honneur et son cœur dictent ses pensées.

« Je t'interdit de le toucher, s'écrit-elle à l'encontre du seigneur des Nazgûls. Va-t-en seigneur de la charogne !

- Ne t'interpose pas entre le Nazgûl et sa proie, misérable humain, ou je t'emporterai dans les ténèbres où ta chaire sera dévorée et ton esprit desséché, lui répond une voix froide sortie d'outre tombe qui fait frémir la jeune femme.

- Cela m'importe peu, crache-t-elle avec force en campant sur ses positions. Je vous arrêterai !

- Vraiment ?! Pauvre fou, aucun homme ne peut me vaincre, ricana le sorcier noir. »

Eowyn sent alors en elle grandir la fierté. Elle n'est pas un homme. Elle a longtemps souhaité l'être, mais plus aujourd'hui. Maintenant, sa condition de femme la rend orgueilleuse. Elle sait aussi bien faire que ses frères. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être comme eux pour devenir quelqu'un, pour défendre son peuple et sa terre. Elle a juste à tracer sa propre voie et devenir qui elle est. En harmonie avec sa féminité. Alors, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle mourra certainement dans quelques minutes mais pour une cause noble et pour protéger celui qui est à la fois son roi et sa famille. Qui l'a vue grandir et qu'elle aime profondément. Elle mourra par amour pour son oncle, par fidélité pour son seigneur. Comme la femme et la guerrière qu'elle est. Deux rôles antagonistes formant une unité entière dans son corps. Sa poigne sur la garde de l'épée se raffermit. La peur se tarit. Sa voix claire retentie, comme le tintement de l'acier.

« Je ne suis pas un homme. C'est une femme face à toi ! Je suis Eowyn fils d'Eomund ! Tu te tiens entre mon seigneur et parent. Va-t-en ou je te tuerai si tu le touches.

- Eo… Eowyn, souffle Théoden à terre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon oncle, répond la jeune femme dos à lui, je m'occupe de vous protéger. »

Son ennemi ricane et le seigneur des Nazgûl se transforme en une l'ombre de désespoir, il devient une immonde créature. C'est une bête ailée, une bête furieuse qui se dresse face à Eowyn ayant retiré son casque et dont les cheveux d'or dansent dans le vent. Ses yeux sont durs et fermes, elle sait qu'elle ne cédera pas. Elle est face au mur et fera face, quoi qu'il advienne. Elle a l'épée dans sa main droite et le bouclier dans l'autre, la protégeant du regard de son ennemi. Merry apparaît à cet instant, sortant des tourments de la bataille. Reconnaissant la jeune femme, il est pris de terreur pour sa survie face à l'ombre noire. Il voit la créature noire s'élever dans le ciel pour s'abattre sur Eowyn qui la fixe sans broncher alors que cette masse maléfique menace de lui fendre le crane. Merry hurle et la jeune femme virevolte, au dernier moment. La créature s'écrase au sol, la vierge des Rohirrim, mince et belle, est comme une lame d'acier terrible : elle frappe. Son coup est rapide, habile, précis. Mortel. Elle fend le cou de la bête en deux, profitant de l'abrutissement de la créature, due à sa chute, pour lui ôter la vie. Merry n'en croit pas ses yeux, ce fut si rapide… Trop rapide.

Eowyn fait un bond en arrière tandis que la créature se recroqueville au sol. L'ombre disparaît, la jeune femme reprend son souffle, incapable de croire encore qu'elle est bien en vie. Mais le sorcier noir se relève alors que la brume laisse apparait sa silhouette à la place de la créature. Eowyn qui jusqu'alors était restée calme et concentrée, se met à paniquer. La terreur de la mort imminente que va lui faire goûter l'invincible seigneur des Nazgûls, lui serre la gorge. Elle commence à comprendre que son ennemi est invincible sous une autre forme que celle d'origine. Il se jette sur elle avec un cri de haine pure qui la glace, mord ses oreilles comme le venin d'un serpent. Sa tête explose sous ce cri aigu tandis que la masse d'armes du sorcier noir s'abat sur elle violemment. Elle pousse un hurlement alors que son bouclier vole en éclats. Son bras gauche se brise en un affreux craquement. Eowyn tombe à genoux, le souffle court. Le seigneur des Nazgûl se penche vers elle, son aura froide terrifiant la jeune femme qui se mord les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Son rire mauvais retenti, comme le cliquètement de chaînes et il lève sa masse une nouvelle fois, pour la tuer. Les yeux bleus d'Eowyn se ferment, elle attend la mort en tremblant. Presque avec impatience.

Soudain, le sorcier noir pousse un cri de douleur aigue et tombe en avant. Son coup s'égare, s'enfonce dans le sol, épargnant la jeune femme. Merry vient d'attaquer le seigneur des Nazgûls, plantant sa dague à l'arrière du genou.

« Eowyn ! s'écrie le hobbit. »

Son cri réveille Eowyn qui ouvre les yeux. Comprenant que c'est son unique chance, elle se redresse, chancelante, et lève son épée avec difficulté. Ses dernières forces se mobilisent pour enfoncer son arme entre la couronne et le manteau de l'invincible seigneur Nazgûl. La lame de la jeune femme explose en milliers d'étincelles sous ses yeux bleus éberlués. La force dégagée lors de l'explosion fait tomber la jeune femme sur le dos. Elle serre les dents de douleur, son bras semble se décrocher du reste de son corps. Soudain, le seigneur noir se ratatine sur lui-même en poussant un cri aigu qui vrille les tympans de la jeune femme. Puis c'est le silence. Un silence de mort, le Nazgûl tombe à terre. Eowyn rampe vers son oncle, quittant des yeux le spectacle de son ennemi qui se débat avec la mort. Les yeux de Théoden sont vitreux, sa respiration faible. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que sa nièce sent les larmes monter dans ses yeux.

« Mon oncle… souffle-t-elle alors que la douleur dans son bras se fait lancinante.

- Eowyn, répond-t-il en caressant sa joue pâle, ma petite Eowyn, si fière… Si belle.

- Je vous en pris, sanglote la jeune femme en constatant ses multiple fractures, il faut vous taire et tout ira bien.

- Oui… Oui… tout ira bien Eowyn… Mes ancêtres m'attendent à la table des héros. Je n'ai pas failli à ma tâche, continue-t-il alors que sa voix s'éteint peu à peu, la maison de Rohan n'a pas perdu l'éclat de… sa noblesse et de sa gloire sous… mon règne...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai à ce que cela n'arrive jamais, murmure la jeune femme. »

Le roi lui serre la main à l'image du salut entre hommes de Rohan. Eowyn sourit à travers ses sanglots. Puis c'est fini, les yeux du monarque se ferment. L'instant d'après la jeune femme pousse un hurlement qui résonne comme une déchirure. Une ombre s'est posée sur elle. C'est comme un venin de feu qui parcoure son corps. Elle s'écroule en un souffle et voit le corps du sorcier Nazgûl s'évaporer dégageant des braises qu'elle inhale. Une phrase déchire son être alors qu'elle sent le froid l'envahir « Meurs femme, pour m'avoir envoyé dans les limbes, l'ombre noire t'avalera. » Elle se sent soudain partir, les ténèbres obscurcissent sa vue. L'air se fait si lourd que chaque respiration est une épreuve. La douleur de son bras se tait pour laisser place à un froid glacial qui envahit son être, gelant son cœur. La mort s'approche pas à pas. Elle n'arrive même plus à penser. Ses yeux bleus glacier se closent alors que sa respiration s'arrête.

Est-ce la fin ? La fin de toute chose ? Sa vie s'étiole en lambeaux. Les visages apparaissent en images saccadées. Elle se rend soudain compte que ce qu'elle croyait être de l'amour envers Aragorn n'est qu'en fait admiration mêlée à du respect. Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'aura pas revu les genets et la terre sauvage de Rohan avant de mourir. Elle se rend compte qu'elle a vaincu le seigneur des Nazgûl, invincible pour tout homme, mais que cela ne lui apporte pas la plénitude qu'elle avait espéré atteindre en accomplissant un exploit. Sa vie a été si vide… Et les actes qu'elle a accomplis ne le remplissent. C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé durant toutes ses années. Elle n'a jamais aimé, jamais été pleinement heureuse. Elle n'a fait qu'effleurer le goût de la vie. Elle n'a pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Mais que cherchait-elle en fait ? Qu'est ce qui l'a maintenu en vie à part ses rêves ? A part son honneur ? Elle ne sait pas… Rien ne l'a comblé et elle n'a rien comblé non plus. Elle n'a jamais aimé. La mort est sans doute préférable. Sans doute. Oublier, oublier… Et faire taire ce désespoir devenu son ombre.

Soudain, un souffle traverse le lieu ténébreux inconnu où elle croupie. Une voix qu'elle reconnaît l'appelle. On l'appelle et la vie semble fleurir dans l'inconscience. Elle se laisse faire, lasse de tout. Et elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

_Aragorn_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou !_

_Malgré un gros syndrome de page blanche, je réussis enfin à finir le défi que je m'étais lancé ! En plus je n'aime pas ne pas finir une histoire... Bref, le dernier chapitre de l'histoire de cette fabuleuse héroïne qu'est Eowyn..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Renaissance_

Les ombres dansent sur le mur en pierres. Le vent fait tournoyer les rideaux de mousseline blanche de son lit tandis que de tendres rayons lumineux se déposent dans la pièce. L'atmosphère est tiède et cotonneuse, la retenant prisonnière du matelas moelleux. La jeune femme repose entre les draps, son regard vide est rivé sur la fenêtre donnant sur la ville. Sa peau est blafarde et son corps mince semble prêt à se briser sous le poids de l'abattement qu'on lit dans ses yeux bleus. La petite fleur blanche se fane avant d'avoir pu fleurir.

« Vous n'êtes pas heureuse Ma Dame, constate la vielle femme au regard doux en lui apportant un repas qu'elle touchera à peine. La joie vous a quitté lorsque nos troupes sont parties chez Sauron. La guerre est-elle la seule chose qui vous rende gaie ?

- Elle est la seule chose qui me permettait de sentir vivante, murmure Eowyn, sans elle, je ne suis plus. »

La vielle femme secoue la tête de dépit, cette jeune femme si belle se laissant dépérir entre les murs de la Maison de Guérison la tracasse. Elle a bien essayé de lui faire la conversation, de l'aider à libérer ce que son cœur cache en son sein. La jeune blessée se mure dans son silence, la laissant s'occuper de son bras cassé sans répondre à la moindre de ses questions. Après un soupir, la vielle femme quitte la chambre.

Eowyn se lève lentement. Ses faibles forces l'entraînent à la fenêtre d'où elle peut admirer la cité blanche de Minas Tirith. Ce n'est pas la ville ruinée qui la préoccupe, mais l'horizon noir qu'elle ne fait qu'apercevoir. Elle s'accoude au rebord et contemple le paysage, ses pensées s'échappent vers ses souvenirs. Un goût amer envahit sa bouche, et son cœur se serre. Son oncle est mort. Les sanglots ont disparu. Elle n'a plus de larmes à laisser couler sur sa mort. Elle s'est vidée comme une outre, et reste plus asséchée qu'un pot pourris. Asséchée d'espoir. Elle a perdu son roi, son oncle. Et son cher frère s'en est allé au côté d'Aragorn. Vers une mort qui lui paraît de plus en plus certaine. Ses yeux se ferment. Si seulement elle avait pu partir à leurs côtés, si seulement on ne l'avait pas empêché de s'emparer d'une arme et de seller Windolfa… Elle aurait pu être utile. Ce n'est plus l'espoir d'exploits et de reconnaissance qui la pousse à vouloir goûter à nouveau au gout métallique de la mort. Ce n'est pas le besoin de montrer sa vaillance non plus.

Le sang et le baiser de la mort lui ont fait prendre conscience de la valeur de la vie, de la médiocrité de ses motivations. Elle ne veut plus de gloire, elle veut juste qu'on lui rende son oncle. Que le manteau de l'innocence revienne réchauffer ses épaules. Un rictus moqueur s'échappe de ses lèvres. Elle a été bien puérile à croire que la guerre lui apporterait ce qu'elle attendait. Au contraire, cette monstruosité lui a tout pris. Cela ne l'empêche pas, pourtant, de souhaiter chevaucher au côté de son peuple partis affronter Sauron pour protéger l'équilibre d'un monde qui sombre. Elle a changé. Son unique motivation aujourd'hui est de défendre envers et contre tout cette vie dont elle a enfin reconnue la valeur. Au travers de la mort. Quelle ironie ! Il aura fallu que l'ombre noire du seigneur Nazgûl s'étende en elle pour qu'elle comprenne enfin… La vie est infiniment plus précieuse que toute autre chose en ce monde. L'amour ? Elle n'y croit pas. Il ne s'agit que d'une chimère qui attise les espoirs des plus faibles. Qui fait lever les yeux des miséreux vers les étoiles, dans l'attente de quelque chose de beau qu'on ne voit pas encore. Qu'on ne voit jamais.

Elle n'a jamais aimé Aragorn. Elle l'a admiré, elle l'a jalousé. Elle l'a désiré pour frôler ses objectifs, pas par amour. Elle l'a aimé comme un soldat aime son capitaine, un respect mêlé d'estime. Il n'y a eu aucun sentiment plus fort. Cet amour qui transcende les âges à travers les légendes, cet amour qui fait vibrer les petites filles, qui attise l'espoir…. Cet amour n'existe pas. Elle en a la conviction. Comme elle a la conviction que le monde va sombrer, qu'elle ne pourra rien y faire. Qu'elle est dans cette chambre à attendre sans bruit l'aube du dernier jour de la Terre du Milieux. Si au moins elle pouvait contempler le sillage de l'armée, l'unique consolation qui lui reste de cet abandon…

Cette oisiveté l'étouffe. Elle a l'impression de retrouver la froideur de son boudoir. Si elle ne peut combattre, elle peut, peut être, demander à ce qu'on la libère de la Maison des Guérisons où d'invisibles barreaux la retiennent. Forte de cette si soudaine envie, elle enfile un manteau léger et part à la recherche du Gardien de la Maison.

« Il n'est pas question que vous sortiez Ma Dame, réplique doucement mais fermement le vieillard, Votre rétablissement n'est pas complet.

- Je me sens mieux, répond-t-elle, et je retomberai malade si vous persistez à m'enfermer dans cette chambre.

- Je suis désolée Ma Dame, mais les ordres sont clairs. Une semaine de repos minimum même pour une personne de votre constitution.

- N'y a-t-il aucune tâche à accomplir ? demande la jeune femme presque comme une supplique. L'oisiveté m'insupporte.

- Pas pour vous, réplique le Gardien en désignant son bras en écharpe, vous n'êtes nullement en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Qui est le responsable de la Cité ? demande Eowyn en dernier recourt en baissant les yeux.

- A vrai dire…, marmonne le vieil homme songeur, je ne sais pas exactement. Il y a le maréchal, le commandant les hommes de Minas Tirith mais… Je pense que l'autorité renvient de droit au Seigneur Faramir, le futur Intendant de la Cité.

- Et où puis-je le trouver ?

- Dans cette Maison, il a été grièvement blessé mais est à présent en bonne voie de guérison. Il se trouve dans les jardins mais je ne sais si…

- Eh bien nous n'allons pas tarder à savoir, le coupe-t-elle.

- Mais…»

La jeune femme est déjà partie en un tourbillon de mousseline bleue, ne lui laissant pas le temps de terminer. Il s'élance à sa suite, tentant tant bien que mal de soutenir son allure. Quelques instants plus tard, Eowyn entre dans le jardin. Un parfum de fleurs sauvages et de feuilles mortes glisse sur sa peau qui frisonne. L'air est froid. Elle aperçoit une silhouette qui fait face à l'Est. Le soleil se pose sur elle alors qu'elle s'avance vers l'Intendant, réchauffant un peu son être. Il se retourne au bruit de ses pas. Leurs regards s'accrochent, elle le dévisage tandis que le Gardien les présente, essoufflé.

Faramir est un homme de haute stature, ses yeux sont gris comme le ciel après la tempête. Ses cheveux d'ébènes, comme la plupart des hommes de Gondor, sont balayés par le vent. Il n'est pas aussi beau que les elfes, mais ses traits sont séduisants et doux. Ce qu'elle devine à travers la clarté de son regard, c'est que c'est un guerrier tant qu'un être plus mystérieux. Plus discret. Il y a comme un secret qui se cache au fond de ses yeux. Il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne saurait définir mais qui l'attire vers lui. Son corps se ferme comme une fleur à la tombée de la nuit. Effrayée par cette sensation si soudaine.

« Le manque de soins n'est pas l'objet de ma requête, sa voix s'élève avec froideur. Soyez assuré que je suis bien traitée et qu'il n'y a rien à redire de la Maison des Guérisseurs de Gondor. C'est qu'il y a que l'on me retient ici alors que mon devoir est ailleurs.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi Ma Dame, demande Faramir en un sourire avant d'ajouter avec ironie, je suis moi-même le prisonnier des guérisseurs. »

Eowyn se fait grave, se rendant compte de la stupidité de sa requête. Que peut-il comprendre à son cœur de guerrier esclave de ce corps de femme ? Le vent fait voler ses longs cheveux dorés tandis que ses yeux bleus comme le ciel s'assombrissent de dépit. Comment arriver à conjuguer ces deux facettes si différentes et pourtant indissociables ?

« Que désirez-vous ? murmure-t-il en tentant de croiser son regard, si c'est en mon pouvoir je le ferais.

- Je voudrais que vous demandiez au Gardien de me laisser partir, fait-elle fièrement en rougissant de tant de puérilité.

- Je suis, hélas, dans l'incapacité de satisfaire votre désir, répond-t-il en soupirant, et même si je le pouvais je n'interférerai pas dans les décisions du Gardien. Il en va de votre guérison.

- Je ne désire pas guérir, sa voix s'étrangle, mon devoir m'appelle au-delà de ces murs, aux cotés de mon frère Eomer parti à la guerre.

- Ils sont bien loin maintenant, fait-il en se tournant vers l'Est, je crains que nous ne leurs soyons d'aucune utilité…

- Mais…, ses nerfs à fleur de peau sont prêts à faire surgir des larmes qu'elle croyait effacées, je dois rester couchée encore une semaine et… ma fenêtre ne donne par à l'Est.

- Cela peut s'arranger, la rassure-t-il gentiment, et puis si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez vous promener dans les jardins. Ils ne sont certes pas fleuris en cette saison mais assez agréables pour une conversation en ma compagnie je pense…, c'est un murmure presque hésitant qui parvient aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

- Je ne désire pas converser avec les vivants, réplique-t-elle en reculant alors que son être se tend comme une fleur apercevant le soleil, je ne désire plus que la mort. »

Le regard surpris et peiné que lui lance le jeune homme la fait rougir un instant. Honteuse de tant de gêne, elle se détourne et s'éloigne vivement. Lorsque qu'elle arrive à l'entrée des jardins, inconsciemment, elle laisse ses yeux glisser sur la silhouette qui fixe l'Est. Droite et seule. Si elle avait attendu encore quelques secondes, son regard aurait accroché celui de Faramir se rivant dans sa direction. Mais elle ne saura pas que ce quelque chose d'étrange qui s'est mêlé au travers de leurs quelques mots échangés, a aussi été ressenti par l'Intendant. Elle rentre dans sa chambre avec la ferme conviction que les jours à venir seront aussi gris que les yeux de Faramir qui ne quitte plus son esprit.

Ses pas échappent de son control. La guident jusqu'à l'entrée des jardins. Le chemin est devenu familier au fil des jours qui s'égrainent lentement. Imperceptiblement, ses yeux le cherchent. Elle l'aperçoit enfin, assis face à l'Est. Elle sourit en retour à son regard. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais le voir la soulage mieux que les baumes des guérisseurs. Les jours sont passés. C'est contre sa propre volonté qu'elle est retournée aux jardins, elle devait le remercier pour changement de chambre. Elle n'avait pas prévu que les politesses fassent fleurir des conversations agréables et des silences apaisants. A mi-mots il a compris ses peines, à mi-mots elle a compris les siennes. Ils ont autant observés l'horizon sombre qu'ils se sont observés l'un l'autre. Secrètement. Comme par peur de briser la fragile intimité. Etonnés de découvrir quelqu'un qui comprenne enfin leurs tourments.

Au début, ce n'était que banalités et simples remarques. Puis, tout s'est entremêlé, comme si c'était prévu. Chaque matin, c'est comme si deux amis se retrouvent alors qu'i peine quelques jours l'un et l'autre étaient de parfaits étrangers. Pourtant quelque chose de discret est né. Eowyn a appris à interpréter sa réserve. A apercevoir sa personnalité. Elle sait qu'il a dissimulé au fil des ans ses propres émotions, et désirs, pour plaire à un père qui n'a jamais daigné lui accorder le moindre regard. Faramir a compris cette petite fleur blanche de Rohan, cette âme moribonde qui refuse de retrouver la saveur des rayons du soleil. Cela le rend triste de voir Eowyn se laisse aller à la dérive, comme attendant le dernier jour des Hommes. Si dénuée d'espoir, elle n'en reste pas moins remplie pour lui. Lui assurant ce que lui-même ne veut pas espérer. Il sent la vie couler dans son corps, à travers ses veines qui battent avec chaleur lorsque le visage de la jeune femme s'impose en lui. Il tait tristement ses sentiments, ayant compris à travers les paroles d'Eowyn que son cœur appartient à Aragorn, le rôdeur qui les a tout deux arrachés à l'ombre.

Le paysage est gris et morne. Pourtant en sa compagnie, Eowyn a l'impression que tout est plus lumineux. Il comprend son déchirement intérieur, lui-même étant confronté au même conflit. Le guerrier pacifiste a rencontré la femme en armure. Quelque chose grandit en elle, quelque chose qui prend racine en son cœur. Quelque chose de violent et agréable qu'elle se refuse à voir comme autre que de l'amitié envers Faramir, se bornant à le prendre comme une complicité amicale qui égaie ses journées. Elle s'enfonce dans le manteau bleu nuit qu'il lui a apporté. Frissonnant de ce froid qu'elle ignore pour rester à ses côtés. Son regard glisse sur lui, s'enivrant de ses traits, de sa voix rassurante et de son sourire si doux. Elle rougit de cette sensation de bien être et de ce besoin constant de sa compagnie. Détourne ses yeux vers l'Est où l'ombre s'épaissit, comme présageant la mort à venir. Son corps se serre, étouffant la braise d'espoir que Faramir a rallumé.

« Est-ce la fin de tout chose, murmure-t-elle la gorge serrée, n'y a-t-il plus d'avenir à découvrir ? Il fait si froid…

- Ce n'est qu'une brise de début de printemps, fait-il en la rassurant.

- L'ombre ne cessera-t-elle jamais de nous étouffer ? elle lève ses yeux vers lui s'attendant à y la même résignation qui dort en elle.

- Je ne crois pas que ces ténèbres perdureront, Eowyn, souffle-t-il en lui souriant doucement. »

Leurs yeux s'élancent aux loin, comme s'ils pouvaient percevoir le combat meurtrier. Comme si au travers des nuages noirs ils pouvaient voir une lueur d'espoir et de futur. Eowyn tremble. Pour la première fois, la mort la terrorise. Parce qu'elle a peur à l'idée de perdre une vie qui commence à renaitre au son de la voix calme de Faramir. Parce qu'elle a peur de perdre ce qu'elle découvre peu à peu. Peur de le perdre sans avoir pu se noyer en lui. Soudain, doucement, comme pour ne pas la brusquer, une grande main chaude se pose sur ses doigts froids. Elle n'ose tourner son regard vers lui, son cœur bat la chamade, comme incapable de contenir plus longtemps ses émotions. Imperceptiblement, elle entrecroise ses doigts entre les siens. S'accrochant à lui en savourant ce contact rassurant. Elle lève ses yeux, avides de croiser les siens. Il lui sourit et elle se sent bien. Juste bien. Comme jamais elle ne l'a été. A sa place, en paix. Rassurée alors que le monde se disloque sous ses pieds.

Puis, leurs regards se posent sur l'Est qui s'approche, comme pour détruire la chaleur qui brule en eux. Ils affrontent cette menace de front. Ensemble, comme si autrement ne pouvait avoir de sens. Nul ne sait combien de temps s'écoule. L'instant semble s'être figé, comme leurs permettant un peu de calme avant la tempête couvant à l'horizon. Il n'y a plus d'autre son que les battements silencieux de leurs cœurs qui se cherchent.

oOoOo

Le chant s'élève, éveillant la jeune femme de son sommeil paisible. Elle se lève précipitamment, appréciant de ne plus avoir à porter son attelle. Son cœur part frénétiquement au galop. Elle accourt à la fenêtre pour apercevoir un cavalier arriver aux portes de la Cité Blanche. Son être se serre d'angoisse alors qu'une rumeur s'élève dans le château quelques minutes plus tard. Sauron est vaincu. Eowyn reste figée. Incapable de rassembler ses pensées. En elle, tout se tait, assimilant la nouvelle. Tout se tait, comme par peur de réveiller la menace qui s'est éteinte. Enfin, vient la première inspiration. La première inspiration libérée de toutes inquiétudes. Elle veut la partager avec lui. Elle se précipite au dehors de sa chambre.

Dans le couloir, les gens crient, pleurent de bonheur et envoient des remerciements aux Valars et au courage des Hommes. Les visages anonymes ignorent son rang, les larmes de joie et de soulagement se mêlent. Il n'y a plus d'inconnus, il n'y a plus que des hommes qu'un unique sentiment étreint. Elle repousse les bras qui l'enserrent, ses yeux cherchant parmi le brouhaha. Elle l'aperçoit et s'élance dans sa direction. L'espoir embrase ses membres alors qu'elle sent des larmes de joie couler. En un instant leurs corps se serrent, comme s'ils n'attendaient plus que ça. Leurs cœurs chantent. Elle ne dit rien, lui non plus. Mais les mots sont inutiles. Seul le soulagement compte, seule leurs étreinte a de l'importance. Il n'y a plus que son visage dans son cou. Ils rient, se joignant à la foule de guérisseurs et de malades. Dans les yeux gris de Faramir, elle lit le même sentiment de joie intense qui noie son propre être. Leurs sourires se répondent alors que le calme se fait dans le couloir. Chacun regagne sa chambre, pressé que l'aube se lève pour éclairer un avenir qu'ils pourront pleinement contempler. A regret, Eowyn se détache de lui. Elle ne rougit pas, il n'est pas gêné. Lentement, ils s'éloignent pour regagner leurs chambres.

Elle ne trouve pas le sommeil, transcendée par une violente vague qui l'entraine en des terres inconnues qui l'attirent autant qu'elles l'effraient. Son cœur hurle d'une faim qu'elle ne veut assouvir. Qu'elle ne peut définir. Elle se force à fermer les yeux mais son image la poursuit. Quelque chose échappe à son control. Mais ce qui l'effraie encore plus, c'est que c'est agréable.

Le lendemain, contre toutes attentes, Eowyn ne descend pas à la rencontre d'Aragorn mais court accueillir son frère. Ignorant le rôdeur pour se jeter dans les bras d'Eomer. L'étreinte fraternelle a l'odeur du sang et du métal, mais elle est chaleureuse, emplie d'un bonheur qui semble s'installer en eux. Eomer caresse sa joue, ayant peine à reconnaître sa petite sœur. Elle n'est plus pâle ni triste. La mélancolie a quitté ses yeux pour laisser place à une flamme nouvelle dont il ne connaît pas le foyer. Ses lèvres roses dessinent un sourire qu'il croyait ne jamais revoir tandis qu'il se rend compte que son être est habité par une force nouvelle. Il ne sait si elle l'a tirée de son victorieux combat contre le seigneur Nazgul, dont on chante déjà les louages. Ce qu'il comprend c'est que la petite fleur amère a éclot. S'est éveillée de son long hiver au contact de rayons chauds. Et s'illumine de son retour. Il la serre contre son cœur, heureux d'enfin la retrouver.

Impatiente de revoir Faramir, Eowyn semble emplie d'une énergie retrouvée. Elle attend aux jardins le matin, mais peu à peu ses espoirs de l'apercevoir s'éteignent. Il ne vient pas. Le jour suivant non plus. N'a-t-il plus besoin d'elle ? Son cœur se serre tandis qu'un nœud emprisonne sa gorge. Ses yeux si bleus se noient dans d'invisibles larmes. Elle se retire dans sa chambre et contemple l'horizon libéré de menace. Seule et en silence. L'abandon et la déception se mêlent à sa tristesse. Elle s'emmure dans un mutisme froid. A la lueur de son affliction, elle comprend. Elle comprend enfin qu'elle aime. Si profondément qu'elle en a le vertige. Si intensément que son être s'est enflammé au contact du jeune Intendant. Si silencieusement, elle s'est refusée à l'admettre. La valeur de ce qui a disparu se fait enfin ressentir, douloureusement. Ses paupières se referment sur ses sanglots, il semble, lui, l'avoir oubliée. Elle se laisse aller à son chagrin, comprenant enfin que l'amour n'est pas un mythe, pas un rêve ni une chimère. L'amour est là, présent, frappant au hasard au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Comme pour se moquer d'elle. Elle se morfond sur son idiotie, son aveuglement et sur sa solitude qui semble ne jamais la quitter totalement.

Elle ère, comme une âme perdue. La joie éclate dans la Terre du Milieu mais elle, elle se noie dans des larmes qui ne coulent pas en public. Elle laisse ses pas la guider sans réfléchir, ne quitte même pas la Maison des Guérisons. Pour aller où ? Dans une aile du château qui lui est inconnue ? Non. Elle est bien mieux là, entre ses murs devenus familiers. Qui sont devenus ses confidents. Ses murs blancs qui lui rappellent son âme décolorée. Elle sort, déambule dans les jardins devenus froids. Le vent fait s'envoler ses cheveux d'or, valser sa robe blanche et caresse son visage triste. Comme pour la consoler.

« Le Seigneur Aragorn vous fait mander, s'élève une voix qui allume à nouveaux ses yeux bleus. »

Elle se retourne vivement pour lui faire face. Faramir lui sourit mais ses traits tirés trahissent les lourdes fonctions qu'il a du prendre en main. Elle a envie de le serrer contre elle et de s'enivrer de son odeur. Mais la douleur de ces derniers jours lui lacère la poitrine, s'enfonçant en elle comme des épines. Elle se détourne, son orgueil a été piqué, son cœur s'est émietté aux quatre vents. Sa fierté lui interdit de montrer sa tristesse. Il s'étonne et s'approche d'elle.

« Ne venez-vous pas ?

- Je viens, murmure-t-elle déçue qu'il ne la rejoigne que sur l'ordre de son suzerain.

- Je…, il hésite avant de demander sur un ton affectueux et doux, cela ne vous fait-il pas plaisir ?

- Quel plaisir dois-je tirer d'une entrevue diplomatique ?

- Il s'agit peut être de la réalisation de vos…

- De mes quoi ? elle le regarde avec étonnement.

- Vous désirez être reine, souffle-t-il en regardant l'horizon alors que sa voix se fait douleur. Je l'ai deviné facilement, vos sentiments pour le seigneur Aragorn sont…

- Je ne désire pas être reine de Gondor, le coupe-t-elle. »

La joie vibre dans sa voix alors que tout s'éclaire en elle et que Faramir lui jette un regard empli d'espoir.

« Je ne le désire plus depuis que je vous ai rencontré. »

Elle ne rougit pas de ses sentiments qu'elle sait purs comme l'eau, profonds comme les racines des anciens arbres de Lorien, enivrant comme le vent de la liberté et brûlant comme les braises. Elle lui sourit, lui offre un regard bleu comme l'espérance. Tout son être se tend, son cœur se tait pour mieux écouter. Il lui sourit et pose doucement ses mains sur ses joues. Elle frisonne à son contact mais se refuse à se laisser aller tant qu'elle ne saura pas. Eowyn plonge dans ses yeux gris alors que leurs fronts se rencontrent.

« Tant mieux alors, car je ne serais pas roi. »

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres roses, répondant au sien. Leurs regards s'emplissent l'un de l'autre. Leurs bouches se cherchent avec la fièvre de ceux qui sont affamés. Elles se trouvent et tout n'est plus que chaleur et douceur. Eowyn frissonne de plaisir. La passion transcende son être, lui fait goûter à ce qu'elle a toujours espéré. Elle laisse fondre son armure au contact d'un amour brûlant. La sécurité des bras de Faramir lui servant d'unique protection. Ce n'est pas très protocolaire et les passants peuvent les voir de là où ils se tiennent, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, ils traversent la Maison des Guérisons pour trouver Aragorn, leurs deux mondes ne sont plus qu'un. Et leurs couleurs se mélangent pour former une aquarelle de paix et de bonheur. Eowyn, s'accroche à la main de Faramir. Mais c'est inutile car il ne compte pas la laisser partir. Son cœur palpite d'un sentiment qui n'avait encore jamais éclot en elle, un sentiment qui l'emplit de part en part. Lui faisant découvrir peu à peu cette femme qu'elle a voulut étouffer.

« Vous nous revenez enfin, s'écrit le Gardien en les apercevant, vous revenez à la vie !

- Et jamais je ne la quitterai, affirme-t-elle ne souriant à Faramir. Je ne quitte pas la Maison des Guérisons… Je souhaite que vous m'enseigner votre savoir.

- Ce sera un immense honneur, Dame Eowyn. »

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle le veut, mais elle souhaite prendre une nouvelle direction. Les deux moitiés de son être se sont liées, et son âme est en paix. Les deux chemins n'en font plus qu'un. Il se dessine doucement sous les traits d'un avenir plus radieux que les jours qui ont précédés sa rencontre avec Faramir. Il lui lance un regard tendre, et son cœur se gonfle. Elle lui sourit. Elle sourit enfin à cette vie qu'elle a voulu fuir. Avec lui, elle est prête à avancer. Et découvrir ce qu'il se cache derrière l'horizon devenu clair. L'invitant à se laisser fondre en lui.

* * *

_Et c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez avez passé un bon moment et que mon petit hommage à ce personnage - et à ce couple ! - vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :)_

_PS : l'image illustrative appartient à liga-marta inscrite sur deviantart_


End file.
